warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nachtvlams fanfictions/ hereafter
Hoi, leuk dat je kijkt naar mijn fanfiction, deze verhaallijn komt overeen met de fanfiction van Mistlicht, daar heeft ze me toestemming voor gegeven! WindClan Leider:................Adelaarster Commandant:....Spreeuwenklauw Medicijnkat:........Mistlicht Krijgers:.............Goudpels leerling: Lichtpoot ..........................Splintervlam ..........................Doornstaart ..........................Zilverhart leerling: braampoot ..........................Mistwind ..........................Bessendoorn ..........................Bleekvacht ..........................Vospels leerling: Jaagpoot ..........................Bliksemstreep ..........................Witneus Leerlingen:........Jaagpoot ..........................Lichtpoot ..........................Braampoot Moederkatten:...Vossenvacht ..........................Sintelvoet kitens: Witkit, Zwartkit, Avondkit ..........................Varenbloem kittens: Vonkkit, Askit, Leeuwkit, Vuurkit ..........................Appeldroom kittens: Nachtkit, Stormkit Oudsten:...........Asvacht .........................Geelstaart Proloog Het was halve maan, de medicijnkatten waren naar de Maanpoel om samen te dromen met de SterrenClan. Intussen in het kamp had Appeldroom een rusteloze nacht. Ze was de moeder van de zusjes Lichtpoot (leerling medicijnkat) en Mistwind en nu was ze al een tijd opnieuw zwanger. Het was een koude bladkaalnacht en er woei een gure wind over de heide. Appeldroom kroop nog wat dichter tegen haar partner en commandant Spreeuwenklauw aan. Aan de andere kant van de kraamkamer lag de cyperse poes Varenbloem met haar 4 jongen, Askit, Leeuwkit, Vonkkit en Vuurkit dicht tegen zich aan. Haar gele ogen keken bezorgd naar Appeldroom en alle twee de moederkatten hadden genoeg ervaring om te weten dat Appeldrooms bevalling er snel genoeg aan zou komen. Ineens kromp Appeldroom van pijn in een. De weeën waren begonnen. 'Spreeuwenklauw, haal Mistwind. Zij is de enige in het kamp die iets van kruiden weet!' Beval Varenbloem. Spreeuwenklauw sprong op en sprintte weg naar het krijgershol. Even later kwam hij weer bij Appeldroom liggen en ze zagen Mistwind de kraamkamer voorbij stuiven op weg naar Avondceders hol. Al snel kwam Mistwind terug met een stok en spinrag. 'Gelukkig duurt het niet lang meer voor dat Avondceder en Lichtpoot terugkomen.' Merkte Varenbloem op. ze zat over haar jongen gebogen zodat zij de bevalling niet zouden zien. Appeldroom begon op de stok te stok te kauwen voor afleiding zoals Mistwind haar had verteld. Het was een ondragelijke pijn ondanks dat Mistwind, Spreeuwenklauw en Varenbloem haar probeerde te sussen met allemaal lieve dingen. 'Daar komt de eerste!' hoorde Appeldroom Mistwind sissen. Het deed nog meer pijn dan eerst en Spreeuwenklauw had moeite met het aanhoren van de pijnkreten van zijn partner. Opeens voelden Spreeuwenklauw en Appeldroom iemand langs hun vacht strijken. Het was Maanroos, een oude medicijnkat van de WindClan die zich al vele manen geleden bij de SterrenClan had gevoegd. 'Spreeuwenklauw,' Fluisterde ze 'een van de kittens zal Nachtkit heten. Ondertussen was de eerste kitten geboren. Het was een pikzwarte kitten met een witte borst, één wit oortje, witte pootjes en een wit staartpuntje. Varenbloem boog zich meteen over de kitten heen en begon haar te likken. 'De tweede komt er ook aan.' Meldde Mistwind. Nu kwam Maanroos naar Appeldroom toe en miauwde zachtjes: 'Je tweede kitten krijgt de naam Stormkit.' Maanroos gaf Appeldroom nog een lik tussen haar oren en vervaagde toen weer. Weer kromp Appeldroom ineen van pijn en klemde haar kaken stevig om de stok. Gelukkig hoorden ze even later het gemiauw van Lichtpoot en Avondceder die naar de kraamkamer renden. Met Avondceder en Lichtpoot erbij was het tweede jong ook snel geboren. Hij had een vacht met gemengde tinten zwart, bruin en wit. Stormkit dacht Appeldroom. Hoofdstuk 1 Nachtkit was inmiddels 5 manen oud en ze kon niet wachten om een leerling te worden, ze vond het leuk om met de andere kittens te spelen maar na een tijd ging dat ook vervelen en de zij deden vaak grove vechtspelletjes en daar hielt zij niet zo van. Als de anderen weer een gevecht speelden ging zij gezellig naar de verhalen van de oudsten te luisteren of Avondceder en Misticht helpen in hun hol, want medicijnkatten waren echt haar grote voorbeelden. Nachtkit keek jaloers toe hoe Adelaarster de krijgers vertelden wie er mee mochten naar de Grote Vergadering. 'Hé Nachtkit, vangen!' Hoorde ze achter zich. Ze draaide zich om en zag nog net op tijd hoe Mistwind een mosbal naar haar toe gooide, Nachtkit kon hem niet meer vangen en viel om. 'Mistwind?,' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig, 'moet jij niet naar de Grote Vergadering?' 'Ja, dadelijk als de andere er klaar voor zijn. Maar ik houd niet van wachten dus ik dacht: ik kan deze mosbal nog wel even naar jou toe gooien.' 'Alle katten van de WindClan, we vertrekken!' Hoorden ze Aadelaarster roepen. 'doei' perste Nachtkit eruit. Ze onderdrukte een zucht en liep weg. Mistwind riep haar nog iets na maar dat kon ze niet meer verstaan. wat als ik nu ook ga, ''Dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze zou makkelijk hun geurspoor kunnen volgen, maar aan de andere kant, ze overtrad de Krijgscode wel. Maar later wilde ze waarschijnlijk toch medicijnkat worden en bij hun was de Krijgscode net iets anders, toch? En Adelaarster was vroeger vast ook wel eens stout geweest? Zo bleef Nachtkit nog een tijdje twijfelen en uiteindelijk besloot ze dat ze wel stoer zou moeten zijn om een leerling te worden dus deze tocht zou dan een soort van beginners training zijn. Ze besloot dat het niet veilig was om door de kampingang naar buiten te gaan dus zocht ze een andere weg om het kamp uit te glippen. Achter het leerlingenhol vond Nachtkit een opening in doornstruiken die het kamp beschermden. Ze keek snel om zich heen of niemand haar zag en glipte het kamp uit. Langzaam sloop ze om het kamp heen op zoek naar een geurspoor, bij de kampingang vond ze de geur van een aantal krijgers en leerlingen. 'Nachtkit?' Nachtkit verstijfde toen ze Goudpels, die het kamp bewaakte hoorde. Snel schoot ze achter een braamstruik en bad tot de SterrenClan dat Goudpels haar niet zou zien. Maar Goudpels keek alleen maar even in het rond en verdween toen weer in het kamp. Opgelucht haalde Nachtkit adem en volgde het spoor verder. Na een tijdje begon het landschap te veranderen in een kale wereld. Nachtkit begon te rennen want ze wilde niet te veel van de vergadering missen. Toen er geen eind aan het spoor leek te komen kwam ze bij een soort rivier met een boomstam er over heen. ''Dit moet de boom zijn waarmee je op het eiland komt! ''Blij dat ze er was sprong ze erop. Voorzichtig sloop ze langzaam naar voren. Nu ze er eenmaal op stond was het best eng en hoog, maar dapper schuifelde ze door. Even drijgde ze haar evenwicht te verliezen maar Nachtkit sloeg haar nagels snel in de boom. Eindelijk kon ze van de boomstam af spingen. Haar lichtgroene ogen keken nieuwsgierig rond. Het was een landschap dat niet veel verschide met hun terratorium. Verderop hoorde ze het gemiauw van van heel veel katten. Ze liep er naar toe met haar buik tegen de grond gedrukt. Ze sloop door de struiken en kwam bij een open plek, zoveel katten had ze nog nooit bij elkaar gezien. Een leider van een andere clan riep de katten tot stilte. Hij begon ruzie te maken met een andere leider over prooi. Nachtkit hield zich goed verborgen in de struiken en keek toe hoe een grote kater dreigend een schildpadpoes besloop. Opeens viel hij haar aan, zomaar uit het niets. De schildpadpoes draaide zich met een ruk om en begon zich hopeloos te verdedigen. Een leider keek grijnzend toe terwijl de andere leiders, waaronder Adelaarster riepen dat ze moesten stoppen. 'Wolkenster, doe iets tegen Zonklauw! Het is je commandant!' Riep Adelaarster naar de grijnzende leider. Nachtkit begreep dat Zonklauw en Wolkenster comandant en leider van de DonderClan waren. Avondceder sprong naar de vechtende katten toe en rukte Zonklauw weg en vroeg aan de schildpadpeos: 'gaat het, Regenstroom?' Regenstroom knikte en begon haar wonden te likken. Opeens viel Zonklauw Avondceder van achter aan, en beet haar flink in haar keel. Avondceder zakte in elkaar en stond niet meer op. Het werd donker, de maan verduisterde en de lucht vulde zich met donkere wolken. 'De SterrenClan is boos!' Gromde Adelaarster. 'Nee, Avondceder!' piepte Nachtkit. Te laat besefte ze dat ze het hardop had gezegd en dat iedereen haar aanstaarde. Hoofdstuk 2 Nachtkit probeerde zich niets van de starende katten aan te trekken en baande zich een weg naar Avondceder. Mistlicht was al bij haar en staarde haar mentor droevig aan. Nachtkit begon Avondceder te likken, terwijl ze toekeek hoe Mistlicht haar neus in de doffe vacht begroef. Opeens voelde ze hoe ze werd opgetild en weggedragen. Ze rook Mistwinds warme geur om zich heen. Even spartelde Nachtkit tegen, maar toen ze besefte hoe moe ze was liet ze zich meevoeren naar de zijkant van de open plek. Daar zette Mistwind haar voorzichtig neer en keek haar vervolgens streng aan. Schamend keek Nachtkit naar de grond en wenste dat ze er doorheen kon zakken. 'Waarom ben je hier naartoe gekomen, Nachtkit?' Miauwde Mistwind kwaad. Nachtkit meende ergens in haar stem een beetje bewondering en humor te horen, maar misschien verbeelde ze het zich maar. Even later gaven de leiders een teken dat de vergadering afgelopen was. de DonderClan was weg voor ze het wisten en Adelaarster begon zijn katten te verzamelen. Nachtkit durfde Mistwind vragend aan te kijken en zij gebaarde dat ze mee moest komen. Adelaarster beval Zilverhart om Mistlicht te helpen om Avondceder te dragen, hij negeerde Nachtkit volledig dus pakte Mistwind haar op en liep met de anderen mee naar de boombrug. De tocht terug verliep rustig maar ze durfde de krijgers niet aan te kijken. Tot haar schrik zag ze hoe haar vader, Spreeuwenklauw zijn pas inhield om naast hun te komen lopen. 'Nachtkit,' begon hij ernstig. 'Je hebt de Krijgscode overtreden... Dus reken maar op een zware straf van Adelaarster.' Zwijgend liep hij weer door. Toen ze eindelijk bij het kamp aan waren aangekomen kwam Adelaarster naar haar toe. 'Je moet nu rusten maar morgen vertel ik je je straf.' Miauwde hij. Nachtkit probeerde te ontdekken wat hij voelde, tot haar verbazing was dat niet alleen maar verdriet, maar ook hij voelde een ergens beetje bewondering. Ze wierp nog een laatste blik op Avondceder en verdween toen in de kraamkamer, waar haar haar moeder, Appeldroom haar op zat te wachten. Nachtkit haatte de ernstige blik waarmee haar moeder nu ook al naar haar haar keek. Ze wachtte op de preek die haar te wachten stond, maar haar moeder keek alleen maar zwijgend toe hoe ze voorzichtig om de anderen kittens niet wakker te maken naar haar nest liep en al snel viel ze in een onrustige slaap. ''Nachtkit speelde bij de ingang van het kamp samen met Stormkit met een mosbal. Stormkit was die dag duidelijk beter in het vangen en gooien dan zij. Ze had al de hele tijd een vreemd gevoel in haar buik maar ze kon het niet plaatsen. Opeens voelde het alsof ze werd meegetrokken, ze móést het kamp wel uit! Snel gooide ze de mosbal langs Stormkit heen en glipte achter hem het kamp uit. Ze rende een eind bij het kamp weg en bleef toen hijgend staan. Ze keek om zich heen en zag een eindje verderop een zilver-grijzen poes staan. Nachtkit had nog nooit een poes gezien met zo een lichte ogen. Zij moet een krijger van de SterrenClan zijn! dacht ze opgewonden. Snel boog ze voor haar en ze lachte lief terug. 'Ik heet Maanroos.' Zei ze op de aller vriendelijkste manier die Nachtkit ooit had gehoord. 'Ik ga je ergens mee naartoe nemen.' Toen draaide ze zich om en rende weg. Nachtkit rende haar achterna, en na een tijdje stopte Maanroos bij een grote boom. 'Hier is de grens met het DonderClanterritorium.' Legde Maanroos uit. 'Waarom neem je me hier mee naar toe?' vroeg Nachtkit nieuwsgierig. 'Ik kan je helaas alleen maar vertellen dat er in de Clan een lastige keuze gemaakt zal moeten worden die Adelaarster en Spreeuwenklauw niet kunnen maken. Angstig keek Nachtkit naar haar maar Maanroos suste haar: 'Niet bang zijn, ik ben altijd bij je.' Met die woorden werd Nachtkit wakker. Er heerste een vreemde stemming in het kamp en toen Nachtkit de kraamkamer uit kwam zag ze dat er maar weinig katten in het kamp waren. Tot haar grote schrik was het niet zomaar een vreemde sfeer, er hing een geur van strijd in de lucht! Haar blik bleef hangen onder de Grote Rots waar Adelaarster op haar zat te wachten. Ze gag zichzelf nog een snelle wasbeurt en liep naar hem toe, bang voor wat er komen ging. Niet bang zijn, ik ben altijd bij je. Hoorde ze de stem van Maanroos in haar hoofd. Ze haalde nog een keer diep adem en ging toen tegenover haar leider zitten. 'Nachtkit, je hebt de Krijgscode overtreden en mij teleurgesteld. Maar toch heb ik ergens bewondering voor je dapperheid omdat je een tocht hebt gemaakt die veel kittens niet hadden kunnen maken. Verder heb je je niks aangetrokken van vele krijgers die je aankeken alsof je een stuk verse prooi was en die jou met één uithaal hadden kunnen doden.' Nachtkit voelde zich een beetje beledigd maar knikte toch. 'Als straf moet je de oudsten een kwartmaan op teken controleren.' Ging hij verder. Gelukkig het had veel erger gekund! Gonsde Maanroos' stem in haar hoofd. Mistlicht kwam aanrennen en Adelaarster gebaarde met een zwiep van zijn staart dat ze kon gaan. Nachtkit wilde nog vragen waar iedereen naar toe was maar Adelaarster en Mistlicht waren alweer druk in gesprek. Ze was benieuwd naar wat er nu zo dringend was dus ze liep expres heel langzaam weg. 'Adelaarster, als er strijd komt kun je echt niet meedoen! Dit is je laatste leven!' hoorde ze Mistlicht zeggen. Nachtkit had genoeg gehoord en rende weg. Adelaarsters laatste leven! ze kon het bijna niet geloven. Hoe zou het verder moeten zonder hem? Voor het krijgershol lagen Zilverhart en Bliksemstreep samen te tongen. Ze liep er naar toe en vroeg: 'Waar is iedereen?' Zilverhart keek even naar Bliksemstreep en toen hij knikte antwoordde ze: 'Veel katten zijn naar het trainingsveld om elkaar vechttraining te geven. Er gaat strijd tegen de DonderClan komen, als wraak voor Avondceder.' Nachtkit moest even slikken bij die naam en knikte. Ze had veel om over na te denken en liep naar Mistlichts hol om te kijken of ze al terug was. Ja hoor, in haar hol was ze druk bezig met kruiden mengen. Ze herkende papaverzaad en goudsbloem, de kruiden die Mistlicht haar had geleerd. Mistlichts vacht zag er onverzorgd uit en haar ogen stonden vermoeid toen ze zich omdraaide naar Nachtkit. ' Kan ik helpen met kruiden mengen? Dan kan jij je wassen.' Nachtkit hoopte dat het niet al te onbeleefd klonk. 'Ja bedankt.' Haar stem klonk opeens heel rustig, wat Nachtkit verbaasde. 'Je hoeft alleen maar kruiden van deze stapels met elkaar te mengen en er dan met deze bladeren buideltjes van te maken.' 'Oké' Nachtkit kon er niets aan doen maar in het medicijnhol voelde ze zich altijd helemaal op haar gemak. 'Wat als een leider nog maar één leven heeft?' Mistlicht hield op met likken en keek haar ernstig aan. 'Je weet het he?' 'Ja.' Bekende ze. Nachtkit twijfelde of ze Mistlicht moest vertellen over haar droom. Nu ze wist dat dit Adelaarsters laatste leven was zou het kunnen dat hij bij het maken van die beslissing al een krijger van de SterrenClan zou zijn. Maar stel dat het klopte wat ze dacht, dan moest de medicijnkat dat toch weten. Zou Mistlicht eigenlijk wel luisteren naar een droom van een kitten. Arghhh... Soms kreeg ze er echt wat van dat ze de laatste tijd zo in de problemen zat. Kon ze maar gewoon het zorgeloze leven van Stormkit lijden. Dan zou ze in de kraamkamer een beetje spelen met de andere kittens en wachten tot ze leerlingen werden. Ze schrok op uit haar gedachte toen Mistlicht haar vroeg: 'Is er iets Nachtkit? Je weet dat je me alles kan vertellen hé?' Nachtkit haalde diep adem en begon 'Ik heb een droom gehad...' 'Maanroos zei je?' Nachtkit knikte. 'Maanroos was Avondceders mentor.' ging Mistlicht verder. Nachtkit zag pijn in de ogen van de medicijnkat bij het uitspreken van die naam. 'Goed dat je het me verteld, het zou inderdaad kunnen betekenen dat Adelaarster zijn laatste leven binnenkort gaat verliezen bij de DonderClangrens. Ik zal het niet tegen Adelaarster of een andere kat vertellen.' Nachtkit was blij dat ze het aan Mistlicht had verteld en dat zij haar droom serieus had genomen. Snel boog ze zich weer over de kruiden. 'Over een halve maan word je een leerling.' Zei Mistlicht opeens tussen twee likken door. Nachtkit had er nog helemaal niet over nagedacht dat ze zich over een maan niet meer in het kamp hoefde te vervelen maar dat ze dan volop in training zou zijn. Ze hoopte dat Mistlicht zou gaan zeggen wat daarna ook echt zei: 'Ik zou graag jou mentor worden. Wil jij mijn leerling worden?' Nachtkit kon het wel uitschreeuwen van blijdschap maar hield zich in. Wel kinkte ze heftig ja en Mistlicht gaf haar een lik tussen haar oren. 'Morgen zal ik het aan Adelaarster voorstellen.' Nachtkit had dit zelf ook al willen voorstellen maar ze wist niet of Mistlicht al een leerling kon nemen. Ze was zelf nog heel jong en had nog velen seizoenen te leven voor ze zich net als Maanroos en Avondceder bij de SterrenClan zou voegen. Hoofdstuk 3